Touch screens are used in a wide variety of electronic devices. Handheld electronic devices, such as handheld mobile communication terminals, are frequently provided with a proximity-sensitive touch sensor array. The electronic device performs a function in response to an input action, which depends on the actuation position at which the user touches an input surface of the electronic device, e.g. a window overlaid onto a display.
One general problem with this kind of user input interface is that there may be a discrepancy or offset between where a user thinks he has pressed onto the input surface and the actuation position at which the user has actually pressed onto the input surface. With increasing processing capabilities and functionalities provided in electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, the offset problem may cause the electronic device to perform an operation which is different from the operation intended by the user.